Irrelevant Archemida
Irrelevant Archemida-Plactern-Orvillion, or more typically, Irrelevant Archemida, is one of the primary protagonists of Frederick's Tales, played by Steve. He appears on the cover of Book 1: Random Encounters, along with Matt Ruby and Axel Voss. Irrel is a robot built by the three-man team of Dr. Archemida, Dr. Plactern, and Dr. Orvillion for military use. After escaping the lab with the help of two of his creators, he became a master criminal, eventually reaching the #1 most-wanted criminal in all Spiral Corp-controlled territory. Profile Appearance Irrelevant is a red robot with a TV-like monitor for a head. His screen is green. He has a gray unpainted neck and fingers. He initially wears a pair of pajama pants with skulls, a pair of slippers, a light gray t-shirt, and a dark red hoodie. During Beach OVA, he swaps out his usual outfit for a red life-guard hoodie, black trunks, and black swim shoes. After being rebuilt at the end of Book 3: A Fragmentary Passage, he gets a new outfit consisting of Black sneakers, black leather pants with a flame pattern, and a black leather jacket over his typical dark red hoodie and light gray t-shirt. Personality Irrel is typically perceived, and not unjustly, as borderline sociopathic. He's willing to do horrible things and hurt innocent people more often than not, so long as doing though serves some sort of purpose. However, he does have a soft spot for his friends and companions, and through them his nicer side is sometimes shown. Relationships * Axel Voss Irrel and Axel have known each other for years, having fought together several times. Though they didn't get along at first, initially meeting as enemies, after repeated encounters they grew to have a mutual respect, eventually becoming good friends. After Axel tries to reprogram Irrel in Book 5, he unwittingly ends up corrupting him with a pacifist virus. In his efforts to defeat the virus and restore Irrel to his former self, he comes to learn some of Irrel's closest-kept secrets, bringing him to appreciate his friend more than ever. * Matt Ruby Irrel initially appeared at Matt's house to kill him, but after the discovery that he couldn't die, both of their laid-back personalities allowed the two to move past the incident rather easily. Though they can but heads at times, especially over Irrel's favored parking spot, they seem to get along pretty well more often than not. * Cain Archemida Irrel and Cain harbor a deep hatred for each other due to the mistakes that happened during their time together in the secret facility on Aroon. This isn't helped by the Cop/Criminal dynamic the two share. While they are capable of working together when need be, neither would be particularly heartbroken to hear the other had died. * Serenity Archemida Before the incident that tore them apart, Irrel and Serenity were extremely close. When Serenity was presumed dead, it sent Irrel on a downward spiral that eventually led to the person he is now. Upon meeting her again, Irrel is initially dumbfounded, then ecstatic, before finally being heartbroken when he realizes all of Serenity's memories have been deleted. Serenity doesn't have any strong feelings toward him either way. Story Early life Important time period 1 Important time period 2 And so on and so on... Present Gameplay Irrel's main goal in combat is to buff his multi-hit attacks before unloading on the enemy. During his possession of Edward, he became a fire-based character, his main goal being to inflict burn on enemies. After he was rebuilt near the end of Book 1: Random Encounters, his play style became a hybridization of the two. Creation and development Irrel initially started as an online avatar, but once the idea of an RP was brought up and Steve was in need of a character, he quickly fleshed out some basic details for him as a character. From there, he simply grew as the story continued. Musical themes Irrelevant's theme is Walkie Talkie Man by Steriogram. Gallery Irrel 2.5.png|Irrel's newest model, as of the end of Book 3: A Fragmentary Passage. Drawn by Steve. CHARAT Irrel.png|Irrel, recreated in CHARAT CHOCO. Ultima_IrrelFull.png|Irrel as a Thief in Ultima III: Palatits Edition. FredFant_Irrel.png|Irrel as a Thief/Ninja in Frederick Fantasy. Trivia * Irrel harbors secret jealousy towards his siblings due to them each having a cool coat while he's stuck with just a hoodie. Whether his new leather jacket has alleviated this jealousy has yet to be shown. * Irrel's model number is D-27. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters (PCs) Category:Steve's characters Category:Bully Squad